


Reboctober

by baka_shiroo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Day 1 Ring, Day 2 Mindless, Day 3 Bait, Day 4 Freeze, Day 5 Build, Day 6 Husky, Day 7 Enchanted, Gen, Writober 2019
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baka_shiroo/pseuds/baka_shiroo
Summary: C'est le mois d'octobre et qui dit mois d'octobre dit Inktober (Writober pour mon cas) !Des drabbles sortions chaque jour et auront pour thème ceux du calendrier de l'Inktober 2019.  C'est avec un peu de retard que je débute ce Writober avec les personnages de Reborn.





	1. Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Ici baka_shiroo pour vous servir. Je suis nouvelle sur cette plateforme d'écriture et j'espère être la bienvenue dans ce fandom qu'est Reborn !  
Néanmoins, je ne suis pas nouvelle en ce qui concerne le fandom de reborn et je souhaite que vous soyez tous à l'aise et que vous vous lâchiez totalement en ce qui concerne vos envie et vos avis ! (je suis toute ouïe à la critique ainsi qu'à des idées de thème en général, en plus de ceux de l'inktober). 
> 
> Je tiens à vous informer que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils sont en la possession d'Akira Amano.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 Inktober : Ring - Anneau  
Personnage(s) : Xanxus  
Format : drabble (100 mots)

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, en obtenant ces anneaux, était la reconnaissance de son père. Ce père qui ne l'était que de nom. Ce père qui disait l'aimer envers et contre tout.  
Foutaises. Il n'avait rien à prouver si ce n'est que sa légitimité.

Xanxus était certes le Boss d'une célèbre équipe d'assassins crainte dans les quatre coins du monde, cette vie misérable qu'il menait ne lui plaisait guère. Parfois l'idée d'en finir avec sa chienne de vie lui traversait l'esprit. Alors il buvait pour oublier.

Oublier le fait qu'il ait perdu contre un adolescent pour ces foutus anneaux de merde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde !  
Merci de m'avoir lue et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et vos envies !  
A demain pour de nouvelles aventures !  
baka_shiroo


	2. Mindless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 Inktober : Mindless   
Personnage(s) : Sasagawa Ryohei   
Format : drabble (100 mots)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce thème je ne sais pas comment le traduire, parce que stupide n'est pas le seul mot qui vient avec ce terme. Donc je vais vous laisser l'interpréter comme vous le voulez. Le texte est assez large de sens donc la balle est sans votre camp !   
Bonne lecture !

La feuille d'examen en main, Ryohei ne se pose pas de questions et la range calmement dans son sac, sous les rires étouffés de ses camarades de classe.

Il ne trouve rien de drôle dans le fait d'avoir une mauvaise note et de ne pas se sentir à sa place dans une salle de cours.

« C'est la boxe qui lui ramolli le cerveau ! », entend-il en quittant le cours.

Ils peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent, car si la c'est réellement la boxe qui le rendait aussi nul à l'école, il préfère le rester toute sa vie !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde !  
Merci de m'avoir lue et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et vos envies !  
A demain pour de nouvelles aventures !  
baka_shiroo


	3. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 Inktober : Bait - Appât  
Personnage(s) : Sawada Tsunayoshi  
Format : drabble (100 mots)

Une douce matinée débute à Namimori, sous un ciel dégagé et une légère brise d'été.

Cependant Sawada Tsunayoshi, jeune parrain de la famille Vongola, s'apprête à lancer un appel de la plus grande importance ; en effet, son gardien du nuage a disparu. Aucune trace de lui patrouillant dans les rues de sa ville adorée.

Ni une ni deux, il appelle ses fidèles amis : le joueur de base-ball suivit de près de son autoproclamé bras-droit.

« Et si on appelait Mukuro ? »

Ce fut la meilleure et la pire idée qu'ait put avoir son gardien de la pluie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde !  
Merci de m'avoir lue et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et vos envies !  
A demain pour de nouvelles aventures !  
baka_shiroo


	4. Freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 : Freeze - Se figer   
Personnage(s) : Gokudera Hayato - Yamamoto Takeshi  
Format : drabble (100 mots)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
Oui, j'ai dit à demain sur les autres chapitres datant du 3 octobre. Bon, j'avoue être en retard mais ce n'est pas par manque d'inspi, mais plus par manque de temps. Je taffe beaucoup sur mes réécriture et c'est affreusement long. Mais 4 jours de raté, 4 de rattrapés ! Le day 8 suivra plus tard dans la journée. 
> 
> En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Regarder l'idiot mordu de base-ball en train de pratiquer ce sport débile, c'est une chose qu'il ne peut pas supporter longtemps.

S'il est venu, c'est parce qu'il a suivit son Decimo adoré. Il a tenu à voir son stupide match, il ne put rien dire d'autre que « oui ». L'idiot, quand il sut qu'ils iraient le voir jouer s'est mit à le regarder longuement, le temps semblait s'être figé.

Hayato déteste regarder cet imbécile droit dans les yeux, et celui-ci ne voulait pas le lâcher. Enfin, un sourire sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Trop cool ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde !  
Merci de m'avoir lue et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et vos envies !  
A plus pour de nouvelles aventures !  
baka_shiroo


	5. Build

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 : Build - Fonder  
Personnage(s) : Vongola 1st Generation  
Format : drabble (100 mots)

Giotto avait l'air naïf. G n'arrêtait pas de lui dire quoi faire et il ne rechignait jamais. Il écoutait patiemment son ami et suivait tous ses conseils. Lorsque la décision de créer une milice au service du peuple a été prise, G ne s'y était pas opposé.

Un moine japonais. Bon, pourquoi pas.

Un flic mal luné. C'est pas la meilleure des options mais pourquoi pas.

Un riche héritier déchu. Giotto avait des goûts douteux.

Un prêtre boxeur. Bordel.

Un aristo' pétant plus haut que son cul. Alors là c'était trop pour lui.

Mais Giotto ne l'écouta pas cette fois-ci.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde !  
Merci de m'avoir lue et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et vos envies !  
A plus pour de nouvelles aventures !  
baka_shiroo


	6. Husky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 : Husky - Enroué   
Personnage(s) : Gokudera Hayato - Yamamoto Takeshi  
Format : drabble (100 mots)

Gokudera Hayato, plus connu sous le nom de _Smoking Bomb_, avait cette fabuleuse capacité de transporter de la dynamite sur lui sans vraiment en avoir l'air. Communément, les mafieux l'appelait aussi la bombe humaine et non pas parce qu'il était sublimement beau, bien évidement.

Aussi impressionnant soit-il, il restait humain, et au fil des années, enchaînant dynamites sur dynamites, sa voix s'enrouait. Ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça jusqu'à ce que son mec actuel s'en mêle :

« Tu devrais diminuer ta consommation de tabac, j'ai l'impression de parler avec mon vieux... »

Takeshi le faisait clairement chier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde !  
Bon je pense que vous avez capté que c'était un peu mon OTP, mais je ne suis pas trop supremacist, Je pourrai taffer sur d'autres pairing si j'ai une folle inspi !  
Bon dans tous les cas, merci de m'avoir lue et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et vos envies !  
A plus pour de nouvelles aventures !  
baka_shiroo


	7. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 : Enchanted - Charmé   
Personnage(s) : Byakuran  
Format : drabble (100 mots)

Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser l'ennuie.

Il se fait superbement chier.

Un bonbon dans la bouche, puis un autre, plus goûteux.

Il se fait toujours autant chier.

Ses doigts tapotent les touches de son clavier.

Il se fait-

« Oh ? »

Une plateforme de vidéos en ligne.

Ça a l'air hautement débile.

Il clique.

Regarde.

Clique.

Regarde.

Clique.

Regarde.

Ceci pendant des heures.

Il s'endort.

Et rebelote.

Il tapote.

Clique.

Regarde.

Byakuran est un homme intelligent.

Il sélectionne les informations qui méritent son attention.

Mais Bootube l'a captivé en diffusant un combat féroce entre deux chats sauvages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde !  
Merci de m'avoir lue et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et vos envies !  
A plus pour de nouvelles aventures !  
baka_shiroo


End file.
